metalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Napster964
Hello Napster964. Thanks for offering to adopt the Metal Wikia. I've made you an admin here. Please see the admin guide and try to avoid the common mistakes. Good luck reviving this wiki. Angela (talk) 10:13, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Hello Napster. Hello. I stumbled upon your wikia just days ago, looking for something like this, hoping that it was created already. I was going to create this one myself if i did'nt find it, so... Looking forward to edit alot these coming months. Prowlergbg 07:56, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Hello, are you still here?' •' Hammerise Not for long - I have little time to spare for the wiki now, seeing how i'm doing my GCSE exams in 2 week's time, and revision, coursework and so forth is coming in thick and fast. Sorry. --Napster964 22:16, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Hatebreed :Hatebreed page has been created. --''' "' Devon 22:11, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Venom :Venom page has been created. --' "' Devon 22:11, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Anthrax :Anthrax page has been created. --' "' Devon 22:11, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Admin please? Hello, sorry to bother you again. I just wanted to ask you if you can give me sysop powers on this wiki until you return. Then you can take 'em away. =) ' •''' Hammerise :Can them to until you return if you let me I will be a good sysop you can take 'em away when you comeback so please can I have them cause I promise I will be making a contribution to this place for a while well until you return and I am also sorry to bother you. Kate Beckinsale rules --'' —Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 23:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Dude it is embaressing to see that you thought I was girl(I'm not a girl) please notice that I'm a guy! ' •''' —|Userpage(User Talkpage •|• ) 00:05, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, can I stay a SysOp? well, I mean by, I want to be a SysOp here permanently. I really want to be a SysOp here permanently here, so can I? and I can wait till, your back. ' •'—|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 23:43, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ... A few bands that need to be added (sorry, I'm too lazy to do them myself.) *Theatre of Tragedy – (First three albums and EP) Gothic Metal *Mayhem – Black Metal *Burzum – Black Metal *Midnattsol – Symphonic Metal *Rhapsody of Fire – Symphonic Power Metal *Dream Theater – Progressive Metal Also, all of the musicians within those bands should be added, as should many, many more. There currently only 8 pages in the category 'Musicians'. Perhaps a link to this category should be added in the sidebar when a few more pages are in it. Interestingly, 'Help'(in the left hand sidebar) isn't helpful, as it is a dead link. Something which could amuse an idiot for a while is that one can perpetually click on 'Bands' as a subcategory on the page 'Bands' without anything actually happening (aside from the page refreshing). In other words, 'Bands' is a subcategory of itself. Unfortunately, two of the pages in the 'Bands' Category are quite definitely not bands, but albums. 'Angels Fall First' and 'Oceanborn' are both Nightwish Albums. Finally, many of the pages in general are copies, or part copies, of the Wikipedia article of the same name (I presume it is this way round rather than Wikipedia copying Metal Wiki's articles). For this reason, and also due to the sheer paucity of pages on the site, I shall continue to use Wikipedia as my primary source for objective comments on a band/song/artist. However, I shall 'Watch This Space'. Don't worry about being critical, but I doubt i'd be able to help much, as I rarely go on the Wikia (around once every 5 months). sorry to be such a downer, but i've got mocks coming up VERY shortly, and my personal life to sort out, sorry that I can't be of more help. Napster964 09:56, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry to be so critical, Jonathan. V